Heart in Wonderland
by SamNny
Summary: "But more to the point, Shiemi had accidentally made Rin-kun the best part of her world. He was the first boy she'd ever liked, the first boy to abruptly push his way into her life, to demand that she stand up for herself and live. Shiemi liked that about him. He always wanted to help people, especially her." RinShi


Shiemi's idea of Wonderland was unlike any other. Instead of falling down a rabbit hole, one would walk through a gate. Instead of a room with doors and keys, there was wide open space. Instead of a wave of Dodo's and this and that, there was a field of beautiful flowers. Instead of Dee and Dum telling stories, there was Yuki-chan giving lessons. Instead of a tricky Cheshire cat, there was Shima-kun playing games with Izumo-chan. Instead of the Mad Hatter and March Hare, there was Rin-kun fighting with Bon, the dormouse being little Konekomaru. And the Red Queen, well... that would be Satan.

But in Shiemi's version of Wonderland, Satan and his followers were not welcome. Yuki-chan and the others had put up a protective barrier to keep them out. In Shiemi's Wonderland, Rin-kun and Bon didn't fight all the time, but rather were friends. Shima-kun and Izumo-chan could stay just the way they were, because everyone knew they had a thing for each other (Shima openly admitting it, Izumo not).

Oh! The White Rabbit would of course be Mephisto.

When you walked into Wonderland, you had to remove your shoes. Bare feet and hands would appreciate this glorious place more than anything else. Loose clothing would be best, it being better to accommodate the gentle breeze blowing in from the East. Free flowing hair could dance with the wind and encompass one's face, letting the light reflect off of it to create something picture perfect. And always travel light; there was no need to lug around useless things when everything anyone could ever need was already here.

At least, that's what Shiemi thought. She would jog down the windy paths, feeling the Earth between her toes, and just smile. She could dance, she could run, she could feel herself getting lighter with each and every step. Her friends would run alongside her, laughing and living in the moment, for even in Wonderland, it would always be fleeting. The sun would rise and fall, trading shifts with the serene moon, sending the message that all good things must come to an end. But the sunrise would always bring about something new and better every time. It was something to look forward to.

Shiemi would seek refuge under a tall and prosperous tree, one that provided lots of shade and strength to rest from a hard day's play. She would sit and watch as all of her friends scampered around, being as carefree as the butterflies. Shima-kun would taunt Izumo-chan, sending her into a mad rage of frustration and excitement. She never knew it, but everyone could always tell how she felt by the blush on her face. It was always a blush, never really anger, at the pinkette. He could go around and flirt with as many girls as he wanted, he'd still come running back to her in a heartbeat. She was special.

And then there'd be Yuki-chan, hastily gathering everyone around for another lesson. Shiemi really did like to learn, it was just hard to remember everything all the time. But it was always amazing to watch Bon and Izumo-chan promptly recite whatever he had asked. They were incredible, gifted, and wicked smart. Shiemi wanted to be like that. But she was content to just know two so intelligent people. Their smartness would rub off on her eventually.

And Shiemi always thought it was funny how Konekomaru was the odd man out. He was a friend to all, but rarely noticed. He would be awkwardly dragged into embarrassing conversation, be the unwilling volunteer to break up fights if Yuki-chan wasn't around, and he was of average intelligence, average strength, and average manliness. But he was always kind and had a soft sense of humor, so Shiemi liked him anyway.

But then there was Rin-kun. Shiemi would never admit any of it to his face, but he was the most impressive person she'd ever met. He was bold, boisterous, and confident. Fearless and reckless, he was both brave and unwittingly stupid. But he always put everyone else first, always rushed out into the heart of danger if it meant saving one of his friends. And he was sweet, and kind, and an amazing cook-!

He was absolutely wonderful.

Shiemi often debated on whether or not he would be the Hatter or the Hare. On the one hand, she thought that he would look suave and handsome in a top hat. On the other hand, he would be ridiculously adorable with long bunny ears. A waistcoat would always suit him, but it was those darn ears and hat! Which would be better? She supposed that if it was her Wonderland, she could switch him back and forth whenever she liked. Though, the bunny ears seemed much more appealing...

But more to the point, Shiemi had accidentally made Rin-kun the best part of her world. He was the first boy she'd ever liked, the first boy to abruptly push his way into her life, to demand that she stand up for herself and live. He always spoke kindly to her, or at least was always on her side. If he was harsh or scolding, it was because he was trying to help her. Shiemi liked that about him. He always wanted to help people, especially her.

So sometimes she would imagine her Wonderland with just the two of them. They would walk together, hand in hand, down the narrow trail. He would tenderly rub his thumb over her knuckles and she would play with the spaces between his fingers. She was always blushing around him, even when he did nothing at all, and he always smiled. And after basking in the flowers all day, he'd smell like grass and cologne, an odd combination, but one that smelled divine. And the flowers would enhance the smell of her perfume and they'd both smell good.

Then she would see something up ahead and let go of his hand to run and chase after it and he'd laugh as she scurried away. Then she'd trip and fall and he'd come running to her side and help her up. And with dirt rubbed into her face, she'd smile a toothy smile and he'd chuckle again. No one else thought so, but his fangs only added to his pleasant smile. They made him look inviting rather than scary. Shiemi really liked that about him. He never looked scary to be honest - demon form or not - the only time he made that statement false was when he would start to lose himself.

But even then, she was more scared of losing him than of him looking like he did.

And then after they'd both had their fun, he'd help her to her feet and let her dust herself off. In an almost motherly fashion, he'd lick his thumb and use the moisture to cleanse her dirty face. She'd scrunch her nose and close her eyes, letting his fingers sweep across her skin. The sun would be setting by now and they'd have to hurry back to the gate soon. The flowers needed their rest, too.

So they'd walk back the way they came, hand in hand yet again, though this time his grip would be tighter. He wouldn't let her go and fall again, especially not after cleaning her face. Then they'd leave and go off somewhere and he'd make her dinner. His cooking was always the best, better than any restaurant she'd ever been to. They'd eat together, have light conversation, and then curl up together. Naturally, she'd fall asleep wrapped securely in his arms.

While they slept, he'd snuggle closer to her throughout the night, never seeming to be able to close enough distance. But Shiemi wouldn't mind, she'd smile into his shirt, and nuzzle her head against his chest, his heavenly scent still filling her nostrils. They'd stay that way all throughout the night, never once waking up to disturb each other. It would be pure bliss.

But, of course, this was all a fantasy. No such world actually existed. They would never be able to create a big enough barrier to keep Satan out, never be able to permanently close the gate to Gehenna. Shima-kun and Izumo-chan would be running in circles forever due to her bullheaded personality. Bon and Rin-kun would always be rivals at the very least, Konekomaru being their favorite mediator. And Mephisto, well... he'd be Mephisto.

Shiemi would always hang her head and sigh at her unrealistic and childish desires. No one would ever group together and be so carefree and relaxed as if they were all real friends. Yuki-chan would never be able to call total order to their group and teach them all everything they needed to know. And Rin-kun would most certainly never act _that _way with her.

But what the little blonde girl had failed to notice was that while she sat at her desk daydreaming and feeling hopeless, said demon-boy next to her was eyeing her warmly. He would never say it to her face either, but she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The way her eyes glazed over when she was lost in thought or the spark they would hold when she was excited. And they were so _green, _too.

The way her short sunshine locks would frame her little round face, the little pink tint added to the cuteness. Her nose would scrunch up a bit every so often and he found himself silently keeping count. It was just too adorable. They way her fingers laced together and she twiddled her thumbs - he was in awe at how small and delicate her hands looked, but he kept reminding himself that they were strong and tough. She was a gardener, a woman of nature, and her hands had seen years of Earth and work. But they were still soft, he noted.

There were so many things that he adored about the girl next to him that he could sit and list them off all day and still have more to go. If she had told him about her Wonderland, he would have agreed to be her Hatter/Hare without a second thought. She could dress him up as whatever she wanted as long as it would put a smile on her face.

Maybe one day, the two would get lost in a dream together. Then they could work on making it a reality.

* * *

"A/N: Not sure where this came from, but I had to roll with it. I've really wanted to write a Blue Exorcist fanfiction, but I never had any good ideas until now. I hope I wasn't too out of character with anyone. I absolutely adore RinShi and I hope this was fluffy enough for all of the other fans out there. Leave a review to let me know what you thought!"


End file.
